User blog:DevonAndersen/iQ Review (Seddie Fans)
Funny moments *Spencer trying to open the safe definitely the running schtick of the episode. *Sam and her big fork *Spencer's line I'll just stay here and bleed Cute Moments *First off, I wanna say I love when Dan and the other writers give Spencer bright ideas and they make like T-Bo moving in with the Bensons. *If you noticed, Spencer took the hint. Carly came running back and explaining things. Spencer had a protective older brother moment with the "What did he do?" line. Then being the awesome big brother that he is gave himself a bloody nose with a 2x4. I want a older brother like Spencer. *Sam and Carly talking after Kyle dumped. If you noticed Carly rubbed Sam's feet a little Cute best friend moment! *T-Bo interview with Mrs. Benson. There's also a reference to Freddie being Christian or Catholic when he mentions T-Bo has to go to church. Freddie just said that to get him in the door. Seddie Moments in iQ *While Carly is talking to a boy, Sam and Freddie are sitting next to each other in the Groovy Smoothie closely, even though they broke up in iLove You He is also seen watching Carly and the boy with Sam, but shows no jealously, and instead, smiles. Showing he doesn't "love" Carly anymore and is perfectly OK with Carly flirting with this boy. *Sam asked Freddie what Kyle said. *Sam called him Freddie and didn't use one of her nicknames for him. *Freddie asks Sam first for help with a camera check. Though she refused to help because she was busy admiring her big fork. *Freddie tosses Sam her remote like always. *Freddie glances at Sam and she leans closer to him when sparks fly from Spencer trying to open a safe with a chain saw. *They talk to T-Bo together and come up with the plan to dress him all nice. *With the help of Gibby, Sam and Freddie dress T-Bo to look proper and nice for his interview with Mrs. Benson. My Episode Commentary and Criticism *Overall I think the episode was..alright I knew the episode wouldn't have Seddie or any mention of it, so I wasn't expecting anything. That's the way Dan works he won't mention anything until much much later. I thought the comedy in this was a little lackluster compared to other episode. I just felt they could've done so much more. For example, like why not show T-Bo sleeping on a raft. If Mrs. Benson had a chicken a rooster. Where were they? They haven't show a full iCarly webcast in awhile either. I watch for the comedy then notice every little Seddie moments from the noticeable ones to the nitpick. A little criticism with the sets they used. They showed Spencer's room, a movie theater, and the Benson living room. But really they only showed it to a few seconds or a minute. I mean in my opinion. Why build those entire 3 sets if you're not gonna use them a lot. Kyle annoyed me and gave me a headache. I was like , "Man SHUT UP No one likes you!" (Note the Victorious ref.) I didn't like the whole message of Carly and even T-Bo trying to change who they are. Category:Blog posts